A Son of the Sea
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: Mentions of "Castaways of the Flying Dutchman". Why DID Davy Jones go from Human to Sea Monster, anyway, and how did he gain such influence over the Kraken? Better than the summary sounds.


_Disclaimer: The plot is mine; everything else belongs to the various people who came up with them._

_Summary: Crossover between Percy Jackson and Pirates of the Caribbean, with mentions of Brian Jaques' Castaways of the Flying Dutchman. How did Davy Jones turn from a man to a semi-sea monster?_

* * *

**A SON OF THE SEA**

Davy Jones was not, strictly speaking, a Demigod.

He was the son of Amphitrite, an Oceaniad, whose anger at her husband's latest infidelity had caused the storm that had raged for days around the _Flying Dutchman,_ the only ship with a Captain brave or foolish enough to dare Cape Horn in the storm season.

That alone would have caught Amphitrite's attention, but Van der Decken dared further, shouting his rage at the Christian God. Amphitrite was angry enough at Poseidon to think well of this captain, and disdainful enough of the One God (Honestly! He made _Zeus_ look patient and tolerant!) to enjoy the idea of poking a hole in the Angel's Curse upon the _Dutchman._

* * *

Captain Van der Decken was open-minded about most things – other than treasure and the loyalty of his crew, subjects that no sensible leader took lightly. He was certainly open-minded enough to accept the presence of a beautiful woman suddenly appearing before him, offering to bear a son who could one day take his place as Captain, if he so wished.

The Captain had never stayed on shore long enough to court or marry, and since only a fool took the word of a whore as to who was the father of her child, he had resigned himself to a lack of children. He had become almost fond of Neb, the silent, steadfast boy with the quiet strength, one half of his 'luck', and regretted that he and his dog had been swept overboard in the storm. A son such as that, who would inherit his ship, would be no bad thing.

Poseidon was angry when he discovered what Amphitrite had done, but he was always the more level-headed of his brothers, and freely admitted that he had no room to complain about a spouse temporarily straying from their marriage bed.

His only condition was that if Davy Jones – a sardonic jest from his father, who thought it fitting to name a future captain of a cursed ship after the legendary cursed locker – was Doomed to one day become captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, then it would be best if he had no ties to the mortal world.

Including his twin sister, who would eventually become mother to a line of Turners.

* * *

Davy Jones was a Hero, in his own way, a good man whose battles with various sea monsters made his step-father almost proud, and did a very great deal to keep the oceans safe for those who sailed it. He was a 'quiet' Hero, who did the right thing because it was right, and did not insist on bragging about his great deeds.

A man that the nymph Calypso could not help but fall in love with.

Amphitrite was fond of her cousin, privately thinking that the Olympians could take a lesson or two from Calypso about staying loyal to your family, a gentle affection that Poseidon more-or-less shared, and the rulers of the seas did their best to ensure that the nicer Heroes washed up on her island.

Poseidon had not considered Odysseus to be a 'nicer' hero, but agreed that Calypso deserved the company, and anything that delayed the overly-clever King of Ithaca was fine by him. But Calypso had been happy with him, for a time, and that was what mattered.

Davy Jones, as the son of an Oceaniad, was not bound by the rules of most Heroes, and Amphitrite begged her husband to turn a blind eye.

The only way for them to stay together permanently, however, was for Davy to become immortal, with a Duty that would allow him to turn up on Calypso's shore periodically, but never to stay.

But if Poseidon was willing to turn a blind eye, his brother was not.

* * *

It was Zeus who twisted the Mist to make the mortals believe that there was another Calypso, a Heathen Sea Goddess, and two deities sharing a name or one taking on a new name always caused a certain amount of identity disorder. It was Zeus who charged Aphrodite to send another Hero to distract Calypso on the day she was to meet Davy, having remained faithful to him for ten years.

Aphrodite's blessing, bestowed on one of her own sons, could distract even the most faithful of hearts, and Calypso was not there when Davy Jones arrived at their arranged meeting point.

In the rage and rash judgement that had been his father's downfall, Davy Jones offered to take on his father's curse, so sail the _Flying Dutchman_ until death released him, a difficult feat for one whose duty made him immortal.

But with that duty came a price. Davy Jones had accepted the job of Ferrying those who died at sea, as that had always been a tricky point between Poseidon and Hades as to whose territory it fell into, and while he performed his Duty, he remained in a human form. If he neglected his duty, his appearance would become more and more like the sea monsters he had once fought, a curse that would be shared by his crew.

Decades ago, Amphitrite's mistake had been to promise Captain Van der Decken that the _Flying Dutchman_ would forever be captained by himself or his descendants, and Davy had no children.

Hidden from her brother, it would be a long time before a daughter of his sister's line caught the eye of Proteus, and the sea in their blood became strong enough to overcome the implanted desire to stay firmly on land.

.

.

.

_._

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I'm playing around with dates; call it artistic licence. _

_Basically, I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean, and attempting to reconcile it with the actual legends of Davy Jones. The next day, I was reading The Last Olympian during my lunch break, and got to the scene where Percy meets Amphitrite, who looks normal except for "__strange little horns like crab claws__" and this popped into my head._

_For now, it's a one-shot, though I may or may not continue it at a later date._

_Thanks,_

_Nat_


End file.
